


As You Wish Father

by Madame_Fitzroy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fire Nation, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Fitzroy/pseuds/Madame_Fitzroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young girl, Kisara was arranged to marry the son of the Fire Lord, but following his banishment was once again single. A few years later at the age of 17, following the news of her father's promotion as Admiral, Kisara has been arranged to wed the man who was supposed to be her father-in-law just a few years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When do I leave?

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: since this story does not entirely follow cannon, this story is slightly AU, events that happened in the Avatar universe still happened, however a pairing or two might have been changed. I thought I should warn you of that before you continued reading. I do not own Avatar nor any of it's franchise, they belong to Bryke. I only own Kisara, Enzi, and A few other characters who are not cannon. Also, I've had this plotted out for years and am just now writing it out. It will be a little more obvious later, but I never realized just how similar what I have plotted is a bit Game of Thrones-esque. Whatever, I hope you enjoy!)

“Put him in the prison, and tell me when he awakes. I want to have a little chat with our guest," Zhao ordered as he followed his men carrying the limp body of the Avatar. Everything was falling in to place. Turning from his troops he headed to the room of his daughter. There was much to celebrate tonight. With a smirk on his face the Admiral pushed back a cherry door, the sound of humming coming from the woman at the desk. Closing behind him, he watched as his flesh and blood turned from her seat, gold eyes sparkling with excitement as she rose from her seat to give him a hug. 

"Congratulations father, I had no doubt that you wouldn't catch him," she nestled her head into the crook of his neck, letting his sideburns tickle her cheeks slightly. Letting go she moved them to the couch in the center of the room so they could chat, placing the tea kettle she had on her desk down on the table before them with two cups, taking a seat and then pouring the warm drink for them.

"It is just one of many things to celebrate tonight Kisara, the Fire Lord granted me the promotion I asked for a few weeks ago,” The young one grew even more excited, “I feel like the fact that I'm doing better on the little search than the banished prince.” 

Kisara kept her expression the same, but part of her still seemed rather pained still at the mention of Prince Zuko. At one point she had been engaged to him, almost since birth. Ever since her father had discovered she was a girl he knew exactly how to use her to gain more power. When her betrothed was banished however, all those plans had changed. He could no longer use her to marry the Fire Lord's son. So now she was just meant to sit around and wait for her father to achieve power the old fashioned way.

“It is quite obvious father,” she chuckled, “Capturing the Avatar, Gaining your promotion. I say there is a toast in order,” Kisara lifted her tea cup. “For all your achievements, and for the honor you are doing for our nation. Surely now with the Avatar in custody your plan will be impossible to foil.”

He had long bragged of this master plan he had set up. Surely this would immortalize him in history. Zhao the moon slayer they'd call him. He'd come home a hero, and with the victory for their nation, the war would be over and the message the Fire Nation had been trying to spread for a little over 100 years would finally be understood. 

“And a toast for you my child,” he lifted his in response. “An opportunity has arisen. The Fire Lord requests your appearance at court.” Kisara's look of happiness turned into one more of surprise. Clinking their glass her jaw dropped slightly. Kisara waited to put her steamy drink down before inquiring about the matter. 

“Fire Lord Ozai wants me to be at the palace,” her voice was a little shaky, remembering the man that she only a few years ago was being prepared to call father-in-law. 

“Yes. He mentioned it in his letter. I struck up a deal with our king, one I'm sure you will be proud to agree with.” Kisara gulped nervously at her father's tone as he smirked. “The Fire Lord demands to have your hand in marriage. That caught her off guard. 

He had certainly been a kind man to her, even if he had also scared her. Fire Lord Ozai had been more than kind paying for her schooling, inviting her on a few of the royal family's outings when she was engaged to his son, and even providing herself and her family with beautiful gifts. When Zuko had been banished he had apologized to her family for the inconvenience and promised to provide Kisara with the proper husband once he had found one for her as well as a wife for her twin brother Enzi. Staying quiet for a moment she thought of what that would entitle.

“Think about it Kisara. The world at your feet, begging for your mercy. You will be the most powerful woman of our nation,” Zhao got up and walked over to a window, staring out at the night sky. “Our family will have everything we could ask for. Anything you want you just need to say you want it and it's yours.”

Eyes following her father, Kisara took a long sigh as she thought about what was being provided to her. She knew she had no choice at this point. Like her first engagement, whether she liked it or not wasn't important to the men of her life. 

“When do I leave,” she questioned while Zhao turned to look at her with a proud fatherly smile. 

“In the morning. Your brother will be escorting you to the capital, and I will have you bring the Avatar along. Once I have succeeded in the North Pole, I will join you at home. You'll be a beautiful bride,” walking back to her, Zhao placed a kiss on his child's forehead. 

A knock on the door marked that he had to leave. Displeased he released his child and headed to the door. 

“Make sure to pack tonight. I've already told your brother about the trip. I'll come by in the morning to wish you good bye. Sweet dreams Kissie." 

"You too father. I'll see you in the morning." Bowing her head in respect she watched Zhao leave her room.


	2. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I do not own Avatar nor any of it's franchise, they belong to Bryke. I only own Kisara, Enzi, and a few other characters who are not cannon. Also, thank you to whoever the guest was who gave this story a kudos!)

She always loved the capital. Centered in the base of a long dormant volcano it was a beautiful sight, and it never seemed to not hold her heart captive.

She and her brother left the base Avatar-less. Somehow a masked figure snuck in and rescued the boy. That didn't effect travel plans however. She still left at sunrise the day after with her brother, Enzi.

They were just getting off the boat, in an hour they would be home. Neither of the twins could ask for more. The two could only stand each other for so long, and seeing as they had been on the same boat together for 5 days, they were reaching their limit. Enzi had been given special instructions from their father to act as her escort until after they succeeded in the Northern Water Tribe. It did somewhat bother him that he wouldn't be able to see what their father had been talking with them about for weeks on end.

"Enzi, are you sure you don't mind not missing the siege. I'm sure mother wouldn't mind-" she began before the bearded boy stopped her.

"It is an order from my father and from my admiral. To me being your escort is a duty." he for not a second took a glance off the port as if looking for someone, "where is she? Father sent a messenger hawk asking her to be here," and yet, whoever "her" was, she wasn't there.

"Perhaps she's home," the word stuck with her. Throughout her father's military career the word seemed to change every so often, however, now home was the palace. That had been decided for her by the two most important men in her life- her king and her father. She thought of it for a while, having visited the palace multiple times in her youth. She had told many that when she grew up she'd be the mistress of the house.

That was of course before her childhood fiancé had been banished. The moment his fate was sealed with the scar over half his face, Kisara's family was uncertain what to do with her. If it had been to different nobleman's son but once someone was engaged to a prince, to be married to someone of lower rank would be insulting.

"Kisara," a stout older woman shouted, approaching the twins, "Enzi. There are my babies!" Gripping the two of them in her arms for a hug, Enzi seemed to calm down. "It's so good to see the two of you again."

"It has been a while mother," Kisara hugged her back for another second before releasing. "Father does apologize about that."

"He should. The next time he goes on one of his crazy adventures, I'm forcing him to take him with me."

"I'm sure he would love that mother," Enzi smiled, walking with his family farther away from the boat.

"I know he would. Kisara, the Fire Lord sent a Sedan to carry you to the palace," the mother paused, standing before a red and gold wooden chair protected by three walls and a crimson silk curtain with the Fire Nation insignia in the middle, small enough to fit one person. Four uniformed men standing at the corners prepared to carry the device. "He insists that you become comfortable automatically with your new life," noticing her daughter turn her head back to the boat, Kisara's mother put her hand on the younger one's shoulder. "You are doing a very strong thing my daughter."

"Thank you mother. It is my honor to do this," pulling back the curtain Kisara took her seat than pulled back both side windows. Once comfortable the men lifted her and began to walk.

"Now not much has changed at court since your last visit during Azula's birthday. Tonight the Fire Lord has arranged a dinner for the two of you, and then tomorrow there will be a small party to make the official announcement. From there he has arranged for you to have all your required teachings. Training for your fire bending, Royal etiquette, our military history, and you shall start to accompany him at war meetings."

"Sounds like I shall be having quite the schedule, and what of Enzi," Kisara turned her gaze to her brother.

"Enzi shall be training with the royal guards for the next few weeks so that he may be a proper guard for you. He shall also attend war meetings and serve as a messenger between the Fire Lord and Your Father. "

"I shall do my job with pride, I promise mother," Enzi dared not to turn his head, focused on what was in front of them. "How is the princess now a days?"

"She as well has failed to change. Azula looks to be excited for your arrival. I'm sure she'll be excited to know what happening.” Kisara was pleased with the report, but it did make her think about something that hadn't dawned upon her before. Princess Azula was only 14 and in a few months she would be 18. The age difference wasn't that big between them, and should the marriage go the way it was planned Azula would be her step-daughter.

Some time passed and the four men put the sedan down. Looking up in awe at the palace Kisara took one of the servant's hands and stepped out of the seat. Standing before her was the young woman they had been talking about earlier. Her usual red lips in a grin, the women curtsied at eachother. 

“Princess Azula, It's a pleasure as always to see you,” lifting her head Azula looked over the Brunette in her travel robes, then the two members of her family. 

"Lady Zarrafien, Kisara, Enzi, always a pleasure to have you in our home,” turning to a few women behind her, Azula nudged her head for them to call over. “I would like to introduce you to your Lady's Maid, Swara,” The oldest woman gave a low bow. She was in simple Fire Nation robes with her dark but graying hair tied back into a high bun.

“It is a pleasure to serve under you my lady,” Swara gave Kisara a noble smile. From the looks of her wrinkles and hair, Kisara assumed she couldn't be much older than her mother. 

“Swara will be in charge of taking care of your daily needs. She will help you bathe, dress, style your hair, apply your makeup, bring you breakfast and anything else you desire of her. She shall also aid you with your wardrobe. If anything is to stain Swara will take care of it. There is also Enakshi and Hiranya, your ladies in waiting.”

Enakshi lived up to her name sake with large, deer like gold eyes. Other than that, despite most likely being around her age, Enakshi's features made her look youtful, almost as if twelve. Hiranya however where Enakshi was very soft looking, had a strong, sharp appearance to her. A long face with cheekbones most people would envy. Both of them bowed lowly to Kisara. 

“They are too your disposal. Both are well educated in Fire Nation traditions, art forms, history, and dance, and thus can act as entertainment for you,” Kisara nodded and turned to her three attendants. “Now. Father wished to greet you upon arrival, however he's busy, so asked me to do it. He also requested that I take you to the royal spa and prepare you for the night.” Azula took Kisara by the shoulders, her nails almost digging in as it seems she began to push her. 

“Of course Princess Azula. I would be honored to join you at the spa. Swara, take my bags to my room and begin to unpack them for me. When you are done you may join me and the princess. Enakshi, Hiranya, you are to join me in the spas. Mother, would you like to join us,” Zarrafien turned in attention to her daughter. 

“I would love to darling, but I need to escort Enzi to his training facility. I will see you tomorrow night at the party however,” taking her daughter's hands, Zarrafien kissed Kisara's forehead. “I love you Kissie. Make sure to be on your best behavior tonight.”

“I will mother. I'll see you and Enzi tomorrow.” Her family dismissing themselves, she noted Azula starting to walk inside and took it as an order to follow suit. 

The group walked for a while, giving Kisara a chance to look over her environment once again. 

“I have to be honest, it feels nice to have another woman around the palace who isn't a servant,” Azula's voice creeped in, catching the older one off guard while turning down a hallway. The brunette gave a light chuckle and nodded. 

“I can only imagine it would be boring. Being on the ships with father all the time, I know how it feels to be the only sensible woman around. I look forward to your company Princess,” having a few curtains pulled back they were now in the spa room. A large room with a chair set for the person being pampered in the center, upon their arrival the servants bolted up, preparing a second chair. 

Once everything was set up, the women took their respectful seats and began to be pampered. Their hair released from their top knots the servants began to wash it with some scented oils and brushed it out while their hands and feet got messaged by a few others. After almost a week of being at sea and dealing with the shame of not having the Avatar as a gift for the royal family. Fortunately her father hadn't sent any hawks relaying the message, so as far as she knew Princess Azula and Fire Lord Ozai didn't know. 

“So has the Fire Lord told you the news,” Kisara turned her head to her acquaintance. The youthful Princess hummed in agreement. 

“That you are to be wed? Yes. However I don't entirely understand father's reasoning. It has been a few years since Mother left, but you're barely a woman. If it's the matter of someone to please him in his chambers, I doubt he would want someone who wouldn't know what to do in the act,” taking a cherry from a bowl presented to them Azula threw it into her mouth. The seconds she took to chew tactically meaning to give Kisara time to let the comment sink in. “He also already has an heir, so there would be no need for you there. You're smart for your age, but I've met smarter who are younger than you. I doubt as well it was because he had made some promise to your father to find you a husband. He could easily marry you off to some military man's son. You're beautiful but like your intelligence, I've met women more beautiful than you,” Azula turned her head to look back at Kisara. “Do you understand where I'm going with this?” She had known Azula for years, and thus knew not to react to her intimidation. Kisara nodded with a smirk. While in rank Azula was still above her, soon it would be the other way around.

“I'm just glad that he asked for me. Perhaps he will explain his reasoning at dinner tonight. A Fire Lord doesn't just choose any woman to be his bride, especially after she had been engaged to the then crown prince. There has to be a reason I've been offered the position as queen twice,” eating a cherry it was her turn to chew. “If not tonight, I'm sure with time he will make it aware why he wants me around.”


	3. Dinner with the Fire Lord

Having spent a good enough portion of her life around the men and women of the Navy, Kisara was able to play Azula's game. Like any fight, she'd give in, allowing the princess to let out her punches while successfully deflecting. Azula's tactics were the best example, wait until the perfect opportunity to attack. There was no need to waste your energy with 20 hits when once your enemy was weakened you could take them down in at maximum 5. 

Once she had been done being pampered with a washing of her hair and massaged, Azula dismissed the servants. As soon as they were gone, Swara approached the two and bowed before them.

"My lady, your room has been prepared and I do fear I must separate you from her royal highness in order to prepare you for dinner." Standing from the chair and going down the three stairs Kisara turned and curtsied to Azula.

"I enjoyed our chat your royal highness, I hope that we may have more in the near future." Seeing Azula smirk Kisara exited with her Lady's Maid and Ladies in Waiting. Once out of the room she gave a sigh of relief.

"I hope my lady doesn't mind, but the Fire Lord has made a few requests upon your fashion. I had to dispose of some of your old clothes for this reason," Swara broke the ice. "I'm sure you know the importance of your dinner tonight my lady."

"Of course I do. He's hoping to see tonight whether he should go about marrying me or not. Every move I make up until the wedding must be exactly as he desires. Until this marriage is consummated he can call it off or have it annulled," at this point she was repeating what Azula had reminded her off. "I must be able to please him, but I must also show him I can be a ruthless woman worthy of being at his side and not just a woman who has lived amongst the navy men."

"I wouldn't let what the Princess said effect you my lady," Enakshi commented with a rather quiet voice. "It's how Azula is. Personally I believe you would be a wonderful bride for our King."

"Enakshi," Hiranya turned her head to glare down the other servant. "While it is true I don't think our lady would like to hear you talk that way."

"No. Hiranya, Enakshi it's okay," Kisara paused to talk to her ladies. "I've known Azula since she was an infant and thus am aware of how to handle her. Right now, I just have to play it like a game of Pai Sho. It would be nice to have a few friends right now. You're my ladies in waiting, meant to act as my entertainment but also my eyes and ears. Unlike other people in this palace you work for me directly. I would like you to be those friends I can depend on. Right now I need your help with ensuring I stay the Fire Lord's bride. Are we clear?" The two nodded silently which pleased their mistress. Once again the group was permitted to walk. Swara opening the door for them Kisara filled with joy once again at the sight. 

The palace bedrooms were always a gift from the spirits and her usual serious self gained a large goofy grin. Leaping onto a bed, Kisara nuzzled the soft pillows. Red silk brushing against her cheek, a smell of Fire Lilies hinted on the fabric. Relaxing on it for a moment she rolled over with a desire to fall asleep, lulled by the sweet scent and enveloped by the touch. 

“My lady,” Swara watched her mistress' eyes lower slowly then her entire body bolting up. “I'm sorry my lady, but I must get you ready for dinner.” 

“Hmm, oh yes,” getting out of the bed she extended her arms, Swara beginning to undo her armor. “Does the Fire Lord have a specific outfit he'd like me to wear,” having her clothes removed Kisara wrapped her arms around her breast. Standing almost naked in the middle of the room, Kisara glanced at the mirror. She was athletically built which wasn't uncommon for the people of her proud and glorious nation, but where her mother had curves all over, the most she had was rather profound hips and a nice butt. 

“That he does,” gesturing for Enakshi to bring her the robes from the chair the two began to put Kisara in the grey base layer, like her sheets having a floral smell. Hiranya walked over handing Swara a black sash and quickly it was tied around her waist, then she was put in a second crimson robe with golden flames at the train and tied with a much larger gold sash. Stepping back the three women observed the robes. “Are you comfortable my lady.” Kisara gave her a nod. “Good. Now, please,” Swara directed her to a make up chair. “I'm glad the princess didn't have them do your hair,” she put it into a top bun and placed a golden flame like headpiece in. 

After some time of having powder, kohl, and red lip paint applied to her face, Swara directed the young woman to rise and lead her out of the room. With each step Kisara started to feel more nervous, playing with one of her sleeves. 

“My Lady,” Hiranya carefully put her hand on Kisara's shoulder. “You'll do alright. I assure you,” the two smiled at each other and Kisara released her sleeve. “Sadly however, we must part here. We will come for you after dinner.” 

“Thank you Hiranya,” turning her head to the door, a guard opened it for her and Hiranya, Swara and Enakshi stepped away. Taking another deep breath she stepped into the room. 

“Presenting Lady Kisara Usha Alagaratnam,” one of the guards announced. Not focusing on the decoration, Kisara walked up to the Fire Lord, knelt and kissed his hand, not yet bothering to look at him. 

“It is a pleasure to be in your presence my king,” she spoke with a pleasant air, tilting her head up and looking over the older man. He was almost as she remembered, the same stern face with the long beard which matched his hair. Even though he was a year or two older than her father, the king looked like his aging had done him well. A smile showed up and he directed her to stand. 

“You always knew how to behave Kisara,” it was his turn to take her hand and kiss it, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist. While it did catch her by surprise, Kisara hid it, boiling her nervousness inside. “A proper trait for a woman. Please, do take a seat.” 

Taking his instruction Kisara sat herself at the seat he had pulled back for her. Finally she looked about. The room was mostly dark, lit by various candles which reflected off the mirror-like gold accents on the walls. Nodding in thanks to her king she watched as he walked to his seat, a servant pouring something to drink for the both of them. 

“My father made sure I was taught well, especially since we knew I would be wed some day,” A smile showed up, thanking the servant before he walked over to the Fire Lord to serve him, finally making eye contact. “The schooling which you paid for when I was younger was also highly beneficial.” Kisara watched him, the moment he grabbed for his cup of wine was permission for her to give the drink a taste. 

“It shows, and is quite interesting considering your father. Admiral Zhao is a wonderful man, however with his lack of control it's interesting you are quite the contrast,” a second set of servants approached them with bowls of soup. “It is an honor to have him as such a high ranking official.” 

“It is an honor for him to serve you. I assure you, the moment we got the news of his promotion, the family was pleased,” watching him again she waited until he grabbed for his chopsticks to take her own. 

“I would imagine so, and what of the other bit in the letter, the reason you're here,” he picked up some of the noodles with his chopsticks and ate them, taking his time to enjoy the food. Each moment they were silent made her a little nervous, when she hadn't had a utensil in her hand she was playing with her thumbs under the table. “How do you feel about it?” 

“It makes me happy that you have made such a request my King, I can only hope that I can make you as happy,” relaxing her hands she went for another sip of wine. Slightly sweet but with a woods-y smell to it. Surely better than what she would have on the ships. Putting it down she went back to the Turtle-Duck soup, once again finding comfort in it. It almost made her think of when she was little and she and Zuko would go play with the little critters. Not only that, but it made her think of Zuko's mother. Symbolism maybe?

“You are aware as well of the sacrifices that will be made on your part when it comes to our marriage, correct?”

That... was a low blow. She had discussed that with her father before she left and it was another reason why it did pain her to leave. The day after the wedding she would have to sever any and all ties with her family. She was no longer their concern, and the day after the wedding, she belonged to her Fire Lord. Kisara nodded none the less however. 

“Sacrifices must be made for happiness. A war ship is not the ideal home for a queen. I love my family but they in my past now. Besides, I would rather lose my family under these terms than have them taken from me by death. It is an honor to die protecting your country, but it would still be painful,” hopefully that's what he wanted to hear. Kisara scanned him, but the face he was making was hard to read. Finishing their soups the servants took them away, replacing with some salad.

“Good. I know if and when I marry Azula off I would miss her dearly,” he hummed and sipped again. Noting it's emptiness he held his hand out, it was quickly refilled. “But I suppose it's as you said, sacrifices made for happiness.” There was a long, silent pause, putting his cup down he observed his date. “Kisara. There is no need to be nervous. I requested our first meeting to be here so things would be more relaxing.”

“I apologize my king,” She took a deep breath, “I shall try not to be in the near future.” Fire Lord Ozai watched her as she finished her wine. 

“Do you know why I asked you to come Kisara,” she shook her head no, Fire Lord Ozai leaned back once finished with the second course, again the plates being exchanged, this time Komodo Chicken and Dumplings. He was taking his time, allowing the meal to stretch on longer and perhaps make her feel better. “Your father recommended the pairing. I gain a wife and he gains a promotion. I have to give him credit, I'm not sure I know many men who would ask their king to marry their daughter. The first time I read his proposal I read his proposal I probably laughed for 5 minutes assuming he had written me drunk,” he chuckled remembering the moment. “I was ready to deny him immediately, however.” he paused, flicking his eyes from his wine glass back to her, noting how she had relaxed a bit.“Who am I to deny a friend. I contemplated it a bit more for this matter. Your father has always been loyal to me, much like you and my children grew up together, your father and I did as well, our families have been tied together for generations. That was my reasoning when it came to you and Zuko.” Finally he began to eat the 3rd course. 

“So if your reasoning for me with Zuko was the matter of your friendship with my father, then what is it that caused you to consider ours?”

“You grew up with an interesting education, tell me Kisara, have you ever heard the tale The Dragon and the Farmer's Daughter,” Kisara nodded to him, gestured to proceed telling it.

“There was once a Dragon who lived in a mountain, and below it a village. The people of the village worshiped the dragon and every day a villager would have to present a tribute to him. Each villager had to, and eventually it came upon the duty of a poor farmer. The farmer had little to give, so he dreaded the idea of it being his turn. He had one thing however that would be of value- his daughters. He spent days contemplating and when the day came he went to his eldest daughter and trekked up the mountain. Finally when they got there, the farmer paid his respects to the dragon before presenting the tribute. The dragon accepted the woman and after some painful goodbyes the farmer headed back home. At first she was terrified upon her father's leaving, as was everyone in the village of the dragon. The fact was, they worshiped him for protection and because they were scared. The girl and the dragon came up with an agreement, she woul-,” she paused mid speech, recalling the rest of the story. “So, along the theory of whether it is best for a ruler to be loved or feared?” The Fire Lord looked proud as it sunk in. 

“Exactly. While I have done for the last 5 years as Fire Lord on my own, it has been recommended I find someone to sit by my side as queen. Your father's offer of course came at the perfect time. I did take some time to think about it however, even if your father made my job impossibly easy, I can't just take anybody.” 

“I wouldn't expect you to. If that was the case you could grab a random girl off the streets,” her food was done, but she needed to wait for him to be before they could bring dessert. 

“Exactly. I consulted a few people before making my decision. Your youth connects you to the younger generations, and since you would have a voice in political matters could influence how those around your age think, then with your connection to the Navy I know you're strong, your family has been loyal to the Fire Nation Royal Family for generations, you're one of the finest benders of your age,” compared to Azula's remarks earlier, this was welcoming. The plates were taken away again and for dessert they were given fruit tarts. “But the real thing that sold it was your father's plans in the North Pole. When he succeeds he will be a hero to the Nation, and for his success, I would be willing to reward your family with the marriage.” So above everything, her success depended on her father, perhaps more motivation for him to do well. “There were other reasons, but that's all you need to know.” 

“I'm glad you could shed more light on the matter my king,” she seemed more calm now however she knew she'd have to contact her father later. Finishing their tarts he stood, and guided her to do the same. 

“Let me walk you back to your room Kisara,” he held his arm out and she quickly took it. Exitting the room Kisara looked out a window noting the moon. Soon there would be no moon for them to watch and on that day she would be happy. Fumbling slightly with her fingers she focused on what shown in the windows. The two stayed silent until they reached her door. “I shall see you in the morning. Good Night Kisara,” He took her hand and kissed it, Kisara curtsying to him. 

“Good Night. I shall see you in the morning.” Her door was opened and closed as she dismissed him. The three women standing at Kisara's entrance, Swara was about to rush over and begin to undress her but Kisara raised her hand to stop her. “Give me a moment Swara. I'd like to write a letter before I prepare for bed.” Swara nodded as the women went back to their seats after Enakshi brought Kisara her stationary. 

“How was dinner my lady,” Enakshi's voice sounded shakey as Kisara began to write. 

“It was pleasant. Nerve racking but pleasant,” she looked content. She took time on her letter and put her hand close to the parchment to use some of the heat from her fire bending to dry the ink. Once that was done she wrote a second one and repeated the process. Wrapping them up she then stood. “Make sure that the one with the gold tie gets sent to my father and the one with the red goes to my brother“ Holding her arms out Swara began to disrobe her, after being stripped her hair was let loose and she was put in a crimson sleep gown. “I'll discuss it in the morning.”

“As you wish my lady. Anything else we can do for you tonight,” Hiranya watched her mistress get into bed. 

“All I wish is that you give the letters to the proper people and you have a good night. I shall see you when I wake my ladies,” curling up she listened to the three wish her the same, Hiranya pulling back the curtains which surrounded the bed.


	4. Ceremonious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: Holy Fire Flakes! Thank you guys for waiting for the latest chapter. I was busy for three weeks with a class which required I leave the US and go to Mexico for a week, then had a week of training for a job. I'm going to try and come up with a system soon of updating once a week, but until then keep eyes open. A special thanks to EvenstarSelene and an anonymous reader for their kudos! As always, feel free to give the story a comment as well. While I am doing a grand amount of research for this story I'm not going to deny mistakes (example: last chapter Hiranya stated she and Enakshi would come for her after dinner, but instead they were in Kisara's room waiting). If you do notice anything or simply just want to say something, don't be afraid. Your comments motivate me as much as re-watching Avatar does.
> 
> Also I do not own Avatar and am not getting any profit from this. I also don't own the song Sailor's Boots. That's by a musician named Frank Turner who I highly recommend. It just made me think of Kisara and helped motivate me to write this chapter so I gave it a cameo. I hope you guys enjoy, and I apologize if any of this seems filler to you. I'm just making time for what's going to happen 2 chapters from now. ))

The next day after Lunch Kisara headed out to meet with her brother for a walk around Caldera City just outside of the palace. While the two of them walked side by side, Enakshi and Hiranya followed shortly after. The two could claim it was family time, but they both knew it was more for the fact of protection. Fortunately enough he had gotten her letter, something small and rather ridiculous to test the ladies. In the game she had to play, it was hit or miss, and if her time with her father taught her anything, it was to keep friends near by, but enemies close enough you could burn them by just a graze of the finger tips. Considering he showed her the same letter and claimed he had received it in the condition it was in she had it, things seemed alright. For now the three would be safe.

The reason why they had gone out to shop was for the matters of the night before. Outside of the palace had a lack of guards and spies which meant she felt safe walking about.  A small bag of flamey-bears in one hand and a basket of goodies in another. Unlike the robes she was dressed in the night before, Kisara was wearing something more comfortable to her which was a short sleeved deep red Qipao which passed just a few inches below her knees that had slits on the side for easy access to weaponry, and some simple black pants she had stuffed into her boots, however Swara warned her she would have to dress nicer later.

"So we're far away enough from them now. What did you want so bad you couldn't say it over letter," Enzi stole one of her bears and tossed it back, causing Kisara to give a childish pout. "I half thought you were drunk when you sent me a letter asking if we could get these!"

"I only had two glasses of wine, you know I've got more of a tolerance than that," shaking her head the two headed into a shop. She had told her ladies they were buying their father a few things that they'd send to him later. "No. It has to do with a certain matter of the dinner. Enzi... I'm worried about dad." Her brother gave her a baffled look, almost the mirror image of their father's.

"Dad has this," he swatted his hand as if deflecting the words. "he's plotted this for years, calculated every possible outcome and prepared for any scenario. The Northern Water Tribe will be on their knees begging not to be burnt by the Navy's flames."

"But Enzi," she took a deep breath, "now I do need to worry. He can't lose, his failure would be ours," catching her by surprise, Enzi grabbed his sister's shoulders and gave her a shake.

"You don't think I haven't thought of that also Kisara! The night we got told the news, before the Blue Spirit arrived dad and I went out drinking to celebrate the promotion. Kissie, he shared with me the fears you are now. Dad's not failing," Enzi paused, smirked, and kissed his sister's forehead. "You worry yourself too much."

"I suppose you are right," she sighed, nodding to the merchant something quickly caught her eyes, a  cloak with their country's sigil on the back. "Here, try this on." Grinning with approval at the item once it was on she scanned him over once more. "You know... Dad's right.  If you grow out your sideburns you look like him. Not how he looks now but... When we were younger."

"So I look like I'm in my early 30s," Enzi inquired as he removed the object and paid the merchant for it. Kisara chuckled at his comment.

"A smidgen. You know, I think mom still has his old uniforms. We could commission an artist to draw you in one of them and send it to dad."

"Kisara, I am not putting on dad's old uniforms. It was cute when we were kids but now," Enzi sighed, "I understand the importance of them. A uniform isn't a costume for games of princess or whatever," putting the folded up cloak in Kisara's basket, it was his sister's turn to sigh.

"I suppose you're right. I know you and father both worked hard to gain them."

"Yeah. Not all of us are lucky and can marry up," and there was the eye roll, the one that Kisara always seemed to have when her brother made some sarcastic comment.

"Father just got lucky with me. He found his ways to make sure the Alagaratnam's aren't forgotten," the two finally exited the shop, Enakshi and Hiranya waiting for them. "Fetch my sedan please, I think I would like to return to the palace." The women did so, running off to get the desired object. Really Kisara would have been happy walking but if the royal family insisted. With the silence of her brother giving it permission, once sat in the sedan she was greeted by thoughts of what would happen in the evening.

The palace rarely had it's ball room used. At her age she had seen it used for 3 reasons: Birthdays, a Coronation, and now to celebrate her engagement. It was in this ballroom where she had shared a first kiss with her previous betrothed.

Zuko had just turned 13 and the two decided to spend a day together. Since his mother had left, the found comfort in spending time together. They enjoyed a morning in Caldera City, and then in the afternoon stayed idle around the palace talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Eventually the two had wandered into the ball room where Zuko held his arms out and declared once he was 16 he would make her his bride in this room. Deeming his actions adorable she gave him the kiss, claiming the same.

She's be lucky if she received anything close from her new betrothed. In many ways she compared her relationship with the banished crown prince to any other love lorned child. At that age, just as she had, it was easy to throw the word Love around. Soon it loses all meaning and all a love a person could have is wasted. That being said, she felt some feeling for him, if not as a lover than as her friend. It would be odd to become his step mother and feel a romantic inclination to him.

When he had been banished she had half the heart to runaway with him. In the two hour gap he had between the Agni Kai and having to board the ship which would be his home provided to him for packing and getting the burn treated, the young Kisara had gone from demand her father do something to help Zuko, to bawling her eyes out, and finally after being yelled at to stop crying declared she would go with Zuko. From her father's reaction she had a feeling he'd let her. Declaring if she wanted to go out to sea that much he'd be more than willing to cut her hair and enlist her in the Navy. After receiving a slap across the face he permitted her to see the prince off as long as she stayed by his side.

Knowing it would be safe for her to do so, Kisara dug a hand into her boot and pulled out a black piece of cloth. He had given it to her before the Agni Kai, and the maiden had an issue with parting with it. Some nights when she was younger she'd stroke the gold stitching of the Prince's name and former title (HRH Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation) praying to the spirits that they would protect him.

Now wasn't one of those moments, but being back where so many memories had been made was enough for her to miss him. They had been fortunate to meet up very briefly when by coincidence Zuko's ship came in for a much needed repair at her father's harbor. He and his uncle Iroh stopped on their ship for some tea while waiting. The then commander demanded his daughter stay away, but that hadn't stopped her. She had simply walked in, asked her father some frivolous question, pretended she hadn't known they had guests and after being offered tea by the Dragon of the West claimed she had important studying to do. Hours later when it was announced Zuko was to battle her father in an Agni Kai, Zhao granted her permission to watch. Secretly during the battle she clutched onto the handkerchief and smirked when the prince had been victorious. 

Shaking the memories away Kisara put the cloth back in her boots and exited the Sedan once it was lowered for her. Greeted by Swara the four men who had carried her to the palace were dismissed, the four women heading back to Kisara's room with Enzi trailing behind this time. Upon entering Kisara's chambers, the oldest of Kisara's ladies handed her a scroll. Carefully the 17 year old scanned it over to make sure it was in it's original state.

“It arrived for you while you were out. I was told to deliver it to you and only you,” Swara commented, noting her mistress' caution. 

“Thank you Swara,” taking a seat at her desk, Kisara cut the seal and unraveled it. “It's from some of the men accompanying my father. A simple letter stating how they miss Enzi and me, hoping we got here safely and what not.” She rolled it back up and put it down, grabbing a fresh scroll and her ink. “Enakshi, do you know Sailor's Boots?” The deer eyed woman nodded. “Sing it for me while I write. One of the men brought up the song and now it's stuck in my head.” 

“As you wish my lady,” clearing her throat Enakshi began to sing. “If I had been born 200 years ago, well I would have been a sailor, and a-sailing I would go, I'd sail across the capes, the 7 seas and then back home, if I had been born 200 years ago.” Kisara hummed along as Enakshi continued singing. She and Enzi would hear their father sing it to them every so often, but only when they had been extra good. Once they turned 7 however and were “too old to be tucked in” to quote her father the singing stopped. She continued to adore the song however and would sing it every so often as she wandered around the ships. Before the disappearance of Zuko's mother, the prince had also quite the talent for the Tsungi Horn. Because of this, the two would often duet, taking advantage of the fact that the arts in their country was a privilege. 

"But the ocean is still out there, magnificent and wide, She’s got open arms to hold me, and endless space to hide, and the only things that hold me back are things I hold inside. Oh the ocean is still out there, magnificent and wide," Kisara joined in for the last verse. “I'm glad you know it. Very few do now-a-days. Many of the men were only really familiar with Little Soldier Boy.” 

“As Her Royal Highness said yesterday, we are both well versed in our nations spirit tales, music, instruments and what not. If you have specific requests, do not be afraid to ask for it,” Hiranya spoke up. “It's required for any lady in waiting working in the royal courts.” Kisara nodded and finished writing her response to the letter, used her hand to dry the ink, and sealed it. 

“Excellent. Now, Swara,” standing from her seat it was time to get down to business. “I think we have a party to be getting ready for.” 

Something Kisara learned quickly was a child was how seriously the Fire Nation took their weddings. In her father's words they were good for morale, showing the extravagant lives people were able to reward themselves with for hard work and dedication to their homeland. Dear Agni, even her father could perform marriage ceremonies since he was a military official (he had done very few though, most of them being in a drunken stupor where one of his men decided marriage to a stranger was a good idea.)

That being said, she was common with the formal traditions, and the party would be one of them. In many ways, the engagement ceremony was a wedding in itself and thus many chose to skip it. However, as this would be a royal wedding it seemed they would have to go full out. Her hair was done in an intricate style full of braids and decorated by flowers and a pin meant to look like a dragon, was put into a fancy gown like the one the night before, and now she was just waiting. Gold eyes fixated themselves on a window as she stared out at the moon. 

“Kisara,” Zarrafien stepped up to her, taking her daughter's arm. The young woman stolen from the thoughts she was having, “Let's get going.” 

Usually for the engagement ceremony it would be both parents by her side, however since Zhao was out at sea, Enzi would have to take his place. Doors opened and the guests silenced as mother, son and daughter made their way to the other side of the room. There she was released of her family and knelt before the Fire Sage. Maybe 2 months ago during the solstice her father had gotten them in trouble, laying the blame for the destruction of the temple on Crescent Island. It looked like the Sage recognized her as he scanned her up and down. 

“Lady Kisara Usha Alagaratnam. Daughter of Admiral Zhao Vidur Alagaratnam and Lady Zarrafien Manju Alagaratnam, Sister of Ensign Enzi Abhaya Alagaratnam. Please rise,” she did as ordered, keeping her eyes focused as she heard the doors again. The crowd was still as she sensed someone coming behind her. Kisara's heart pounded as things were becoming real to her. “Fire Lord Ozai Qiang Zhuang of the Fire Nation, son of the late Fire Lord Azulon Wu Zhuang and the late Fire Lady Ilah Chunzi Zhuang. Brother of General Iroh Jin Zhuang, father of Crown Princess Azula Xiu Zhuang of the Fire Nation and the banished Prince Zuko Hui Zhuang. Please rise.” Kisara took a deep breath as she was finally allowed to look the other over. It was a mouthful stating all those titles. Ozai stepped to her side and kept focused on the Fire Sage, “Lady Kisara, will you make your vows.”

“I, Kisara Usha Alagaratnam, swear upon this day my engagement to Fire Lord Ozai Qiang Zhuang of the Fire Nation.” she cleared her throat.

“Excellent,” The Sage nodded to her, Kisara using her bending to light a candle placed in front of her. The sage then turned to Ozai. “My Fire Lord.” 

“I, Fire Lord Ozai Qiang Zhuang of the Fire Nation, swear upon this day my engagement to Lady Kisara Usha Alagaratnam.” As he said that, the sage had Azula and Enzi bring over two candles with their family seals on them. Thanking them, the sage then placed the proper candle before them in two holders. 

“These candles you light tonight represent your families. By the end of the night they shall have run out and turned to wax which shall be used for a candle you shall light the day of your wedding,” Kisara summoned a small flame and lit hers. Looking up for approval the Sage looked down to her with a smile. “May Agni bless you both, and ensure you safety until your wedding day.” The sage turned to walk away. While it was already being said, it had now been made official. She was engaged to the Fire Lord. Hopefully the ceremony would aid her if there was something that would challenge that. For now it was probably best she enjoyed her night.

–

Somewhere north of the Capital, the banished prince held a scroll given to him by bird. The symbol on the seal being one he had been too used to. Breaking it Zuko scanned over it's contents. 

Z,

I applaud you for sending a message to the palace without fully knowing if I was here or not. If your letter had gotten into the wrong hands I dare not think of what would have happened to us. However, as your message successfully got to me, you deserve the truth. 

What you had heard is true- I am at the palace and am engaged again. Father had used me as in a trade in order to get a promotion. For this reason I hope you understand why I think it best we end our correspondence. While the time we have spent writing since we met up again when you stepped into my father's harbor has been fantastic, I shouldn't put you in the danger which would come from me contacting you. 

This is why I must also ask of a favor- I know that you and my father have not been on the best of terms, but my engagement relies on him. I cannot tell you his plan but you'll know when the time is right. I am not asking you to join his side, only make sure that he is safe. 

Yours Truly,   
K


	5. Let's Make History

Two weeks had passed since their engagement ceremony. Word had certainly spread that the Fire Lord had taken a future bride. She had also began yo make public appearances with him such as in the morning when the Royal Family would greet nobles from the balcony or visiting military bases. As he had brought up during their private dinner, a new youthful face did boost morale. Kisara could only hope that public awareness could be in her favor. Being in the War Room always made her worry however. 

If anybody neeeded proof she was Zhao's daughter, they need not look further than to her knowledge of the Navy. She may have been there for the sole reason of appearances, but that didn't stop her from sharing opinions. Unlike Zuko however she knew when to keep her mouth shut. 

“Kisara, Is there any word on the Navy headed towards the North?” She couldn't entirely remember the General's name, Swara swore to write her a cheat sheet with names on them later. 

“I received a letter from Fleet Admiral Zhao this morning,” It felt kind of weird referring to him by title than by 'Father', “They should be arriving either Today or tomorrow. He expects the attack to take no less than a week.” Both her father and Fire Lord had warned her about bringing up the biggest part of the plan. Very few knew about the fact he wanted to kill the moon.

“And what of those reinforcements we approved for him,” another General leaned in. 

“They were able to catch up with Fleet Admiral Zhao and have been briefed on the plan, “ Kisara arose and approached the massive map in the middle and placed a few pieces meant to represent ships towards North Pole. “According to his letters Fleet Admiral Zhao will begiin his attack during the daylight. When night falls they will only focus on defense. First day will be spent on lowering the Water Tribes defenses by shooting fire balls at their walls. At sunset they retreat. Day two will be when they send men in for a full day attack,” she showed them the plan on the map as she spoke then returned to her seat. Her fiance gave her a nod of approval. 

The meeting continued for a few more hours before being dismissed for the evening. On the way one of the generals pulled her aside, and it was one she was more than happy to know. Her eyes sparkled slightly as she dismissed the callous demeanor she usually had now-a-days. 

“Uncle Ziven,” she held him in a tight hug. “I didn't realize you were in there! I thought you were still in Pouhai!”

“I am a General, am I not,” Ziven chuckled. Like Kisara, he was the younger sibling. The twins adored him and were not afraid to admit to many of their fond memories. The two had spent their childhood watching the two deal with war related issues while their mother and aunt taught Kisara how to be a lady. “Your father would be proud to see you in there today. You really know how to handle this sort of stuff.” 

“Thank you. I have you and dad to thank,” she chuckled. “How is Aunt Ziphora?”

“She's good. She demands you and the rest of our family join us for dinner soon.” 

“As soon as Father returns from the North Pole. I promise.” 

~

It was obvious now that they were in the North Pole and he hated it. There were very few memories he had of snow that was pleasant. Even as a father he found it far from enjoyable. It didn't matter though, soon his mission would be complete. Then he could return to Caldera City and be surrounded by the warmth of his family again. 

Admiral Zhao put the cloak his children sent him on and headed out on patrol. On the hull he ran into general Iroh. He took a lot of pride in the fact that he was able to convince the Dragon of the West to join him (even if it meant he had to kill someone for it). Zhao could still remember in his youth spending time at the palace. He would often spend time with the young Prince Ozai but idolized the then Crown Prince. Iroh was 5 years older than Ozai, so when the two were 15 year olds motivated by hormones and Iroh was 20, the older one had everything Zhao was taught he should want. Now than he had it his thoughts towards him had changed. Zhao respected him, but Iroh wasn't exactly his hero anymore. 

“This will certainly be one for the history books, won't it General,” he grabbed the railings. “Just think, years from now people will be studying the great Admiral Zhao and how he exterminated the Northern Water Tribe.”

“Careful what you wish for Admiral. Things don't always go as planned,” Zhao knew this too well. In his youth he adored looking up Fire Nation battle history. He could recite each one with ease and knew exactly what went wrong and what went right. Planning this he had extracted inspiration from some of his absolute favorites. 

“Like your invasion of Ba Sing Se,” he raised a brow. He knew that like that would peeve the old man. 

“I pray to Agni for the sake of your wife and children it won't be,” Iroh sighed. Zhao turning to continue his patrols. 

This would be nothing like Ba Sing Se. He'd have his daughter's wedding to help out with, perhaps help Enzi rank up a bit, and his wife- well it would be nice to have the house to themselves again. Nothing would go wrong. 

~

It was around 3 in the morning back in the capital. Kisara had convinced her ladies to spend the night with her. This would be the case until they saw sign of success. The plan she'd share in the war room had been somewhat true, but Kisara wasn't sure when certain parts would be happening. All she knew was that if her calculations were correct then it would be night in the Northern Water Tribe and that they were on day 2. 

“My lady,” Swara slowly approached. Kisara was fumbling with her sleep robes “Get some sleep, we'll wake you up when it happens.” Kisara disagreed. “You haven't slept in two days, come on. You need it.” 

“Not until I know for sure,” Turning her head back to the window eyes went wide as the moon turned red. A victorious grin showing up on her face. Meanwhile Enakshi and Hiranya gave a sigh of relief. They watched a while longer and witnessed everything turn gray. With a yawn she let her ladies go to bed. Once alone Kisara continued to watch. An hour in, once she was on her own her heart sank. The sky went back to normal. 

He failed.


	6. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Yes I realise that Zhao wasn't officially killed, but they wouldn't know that. In the first chapter I mentioned this can be Game Of Thrones-y. Kisara has some inspiration from Cersei, Margaery, and Sansa. I'm finding this funny now since I found a lot of people want Jason Isaacs (Admiral Zhao) to play Aerys Targaryen. Thanks to the 4 anons and Pretty_Little_MockingBird for their comments and kudos! I also have a really special announcement. I've made a blog on Tumblr for Kisara! The Tumblr is Daughterofthemoonslayer. I made a special universe specifically for As You Wish Father. I'll also be posting some exclusive stuff so if you guys role play there or just straight up want to see some behind the scenes stuff for the Fanfiction, check it out ^.^)

According to the messenger hawk the Water Tribe's princess had sacrificed herself to be the moon. The contents as well was the reason why they wore white. 

Admiral Zhao had passed away- more like murdered. Survivors who had witnessed his last moments reported seeing two massive details. The first was that he had been dragged into the sea by a spirit, and the second was that Prince Zuko had offered to save him. Whether or not the Avatar was inside the spirit was a cause for speculation. 

There was no body, at least not yet. The dinner Kisara had promised her uncle was the polar opposite of what was originally planned. A portrait of the Admiral sat at the head of the table with two candles beside it. While the family had more than enough money for an elegant funeral, the Very slowly Zarrafien stood. 

“Thank you all for coming,” she looked to her husband's painting. “It is a blessing from the spirits to have everyone here. I would not lie when I say that Zhao adored all of you. When he would hear news of a death because of war he'd shake his head and say the same thing he always did: All men must die. Zhao is,” her voice trembled, “Zhao was a man that very few can forget. He's described by those who worked with him as a man with little self control, ruthless, the type of man you'd want as an Admiral in the Fire Nation Navy. To me however he was everything.” 

“How cliche,” Kisara heard Azula whisper under her breath. As much as she wanted to hit the Princess for a comment like that, she knew better than not to. 

“I had the pleasure of having my mother serve the late Fire Lady Ilah which allowed me to spend time at the palace. It was there that I got to meet the two most important men in my life. My king and my beloved. After courting for about 4 years he made me his bride and I couldn't of been happier. Shortly after we were joined by Enzi and Kisara.” Her eyes pointed for a moment at the twins. “He was an excellent father and always put them first. I still recall,” she forced herself to laugh, “how he convinced the two of them every time they lied that their life would be cut shorter and shorter. I think Kisara became one of the most honest people I know from that.”

“You must not know many people,” again, Azula meant it to be only heard by the woman sitting next to her. Azula had no respect it seemed. 

“We were happy together. When I bring up this side of him others laugh but I know all those who are here know I'm speaking the truth. Will we deny his temper, definitely not. He had to advance in the Navy some how,” they could tell each word was hurting her more and more.

“Other than bribing his way,” Sweet Agni Azula! Please be quiet. Kisara gave her a glare for a moment. She wished she was Azula's mother now, that type of behavior would not be appreciated. If she was Enzi Kisara would jab her under the table, but she wasn't. She was still the princess and Kisara had to act twice as more careful now. 

Kisara looked at the portrait and blocked out the noise, Azula's, her mother's, really just anything. The morning after the invasion when Swara had come in to prepare her for the day she had been found curled up in a ball by the window. Supposedly becoming someone the public paid attention to was to her benefit. She didn't cry when people watched, not even in front of Swara, Hiranya, or Enakshi in the comfort of her room. The Fire Lord didn't take emotions well and neither did Azula so the least she showed the better. 

A servant took away their dishes once Zarrafien finished her eulogy. This was enough to return Kisara from her mental black out. Eyes returned to the room full of guests as they exited their seats. As per Fire Nation tradition, after a week of mourning friends and family would dine after visiting the Fire Temple. The big funeral had happened a few days before. Zarrafien walked her guests to the door. First being pulled into a hug by Ziphora then into one by Ziven. She heard the same things she had been hearing for a week. Ziven saluted to Enzi, gave the Fire Lord and Azula a low bow, and finally couple then repeated their hugs to Kisara. 

“Don't be afraid to contact us if you need anything Zarrafien,” Ziphora gave her husband's sister-in-law a smile. 

“I won't. Thank you both for coming,” the two left the estate. Zarrafien then giving a bow to Fire Lord Ozai and Azula. “I am very grateful for all your help over the years, especially now in our time of need.”

“He was a very dedicated man to his work,” Kisara could sense something in the way Ozai was speaking. He had been like that all week and as each day passed it became more obvious. Perhaps it was just her hidden fear messing with how she interpreted things, but the Fire Lord had always been interesting. One of the guards that had come with them presented a folded up Fire Nation flag and handed it to Kisara. 

“Mom,” Kisara spoke shakily as she approached the woman, once close enough being pulled into a hug. “I'm sorry mom,” released Kisara handed her the flag. “I know you were given one at the ceremony the other day but... the search teams found his ship which the Avatar sank. Some of the men wanted you to have the one from his room.” Weakly Zarrafien nodded and took it from her. 

“They are very kind,” Zarrafien held the flag close to her as if it was a precious doll. Mother and daughter bowed low to each other and said goodbyes before Kisara left. 

The ride back to the palace had been spent in silence. Azula and Fire Lord Ozai had Sedan chairs of their own, so in the solitude of hers Kisara wept. Even if it had been a week Kisara still clung to the idea that something would come up. She thought of praying but the spirits were what did this to her. They had no mercy, that's why they were Spirits. 

What hurt most was the fact that even if he did return- he'd be a failure to his Nation. Even if he was alive he'd have to never show his face in the Fire Nation again and the Alagaratnams would be punished. If not killed then certainly banishment. They'd be stripped of everything- title, wealth, home. It sounded terrible- spoiled even- but it would be better if her father stayed dead. 

The moment the chair was put down Kisara gained control, making sure to look emotionless once more. Curtains were drawn and before her stood Fire Lord Ozai. 

“Take off that mourning garb and meet me in the throne room in an hour,” he demanded before turning on his heels. There was no chance for her to speak back, there never was. 

Following his orders Kisara headed back to her chambers unaccompanied. For the most part her ladies had been leaving her alone in this time of need. Whether that was the real reason or the reason they were told to tell her Kisara didn't know. She rarely saw them now a days, which made things more painful for her. Upon entering the room she stripped in silence and put on the armor she had arrived to the capital in, hair tied into a bun, and as always Zuko's handkerchief stuffed into her boot. Part of her had thought of running away, but what good would that do for her brother and mother? 

The hour was over and she entered the throne room. While it made her nervous to dine with him weeks ago, she was terrified to meet with him alone. Nodding to a guard he opened the door for her. 

“Lady Kisara Usha Alagaratnam my King,” the guard announced. Quietly she entered and threw herself to the ground in a bow. 

“I'm glad you've been so prompt,” he spoke, the flames from his throne making it hard for her to see his face. “Kisara, I don't think you can imagine how disappointed I am. I trusted your father to succeed in this mission and yet he goes and fails. Do you know how that reflects on our Navy,” his tone was rising. Kisara nodded her head. 

“Yes my King,” her voice was shakey.

“And not only that but to be engaged to the daughter of a failure,” that felt like a stab to the woman. Was this what it was like for Zuko when he refused to fight? Was that what would happen to her? “If things hadn't been made so public by now I would send you and your family somewhere far and never have to deal with you again. But I made the stupid decision to let everyone know! You disappearing after an engagement just like Ursa did wouldn't be wise. So... the engagement still stands,” Kisara felt like she could breath again, but still felt like there would be a clause. “I'm sending Azula on a mission. The time you will be away will be more than enough to clear both our heads. When you return I want you to drop all ties with your family. The sooner we can separate you from that failure's name, the better.” She didn't want to, but she had to nod. Anything to stay in his good graces. Marrying the Fire Lord was her father's last wish for her, and she intended to do as he desired. “Good. Now pack your things. You and Azula will be heading out in the morning.”


	7. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hey guys! So this will be the last chapter uploaded before I go back to college, so while I know that I've already been a bit sporadic with updates, it might take a little longer. Right now I'm thinking uploading once a month. Also, my Kisara blog (daughterofthemoonslayer) has currently reached 58 followers! I told the people on there that for 50 followers I'd do a Q & A video. So if you've got any questions, whether they be about AUWF or anything else, feel free to send me some either here or on Tumblr and they'll be put in. Finally, if you've liked or followed this fanfic since I uploaded the last chapter, thank you. Your love and support is highly appreciated and keeps this story going. Each time I get an email saying somebody likes the story I get reminded that I should write. Fortunately this is a chapter I've been looking forward too for a few chapters now, so I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, I neither own Avatar or the song Wanderer's Lullaby. The song was suggested by a roleplay friend (FatherofAgniKai) recently when I was having trouble sleeping, saying to imagine Zhao singing it to little Kissie. Didn't help me sleep but did give me an idea. Anyways, it belongs to the amazing Adriana Figeueroa, who also wrote an amazing song about Princess Yue called Daughter of the Moon. Go check her out!))

The day after two ships left the dock. One was a simple war ship full of Naval recruits going to the bases, the other a highly ornate ship meant for royalty. Enzi had been sent away once again leaving Kisara with the young princess who was beginning to weaken her emotionally. The morning they left, she hadn't the heart to tell her mother this would be the last time they'd see each other. It was enough losing one person they loved, there was little reason to bring that pain back so soon. Instead she held her mother tight and promised to write letters. Zarrafien agreed, kissed her daughter's forehead, and wished her safe travels. 

That was 2 weeks ago, and now they were beginning to enter the waters of their destination. Being allowed off the blasted ship was one thing that made her happy, the other being the possibility of interacting with an old friend. Unfortunately, there was one more night left for them on the ship. Kisara stood out on the hull looking up at the sky. She hated the night now. Every time she would be reminded of her father. However it seemed that this would be the only place she could escape Azula. 

“Hiranya told me you'd be here,” Kisara turned and was greeted by her doe-eyed lady. “Lady Kisara. Do you think you'll be okay?”

“He did this so he could protect me. However right now I wish he did it some other way. Maybe pulled some strings for me to join the domestic forces,” she spoke softly. 

“I'm sure he had his reasons. Come inside my lady, it's getting late and you should get your rest,” Kisara gave a nod and followed Enakshi back to her room. She changed in silence, but before Enakshi could leave, Kisara reached her hand out. 

"Enakshi wait. I was hoping that you could sing for me,” Kisara got under the covers, giving her friend wide eyes. Enakshi sighed and turned around. 

“And what would my lady request,” Enakshi took a seat, taking a deep breath to prepare her vocals. 

“Wanderer's Lullaby? My father would sing it a lot to Enzi and I, just like Sailor's boots,” Enakshi nodded and began to hum the tune. 

“Wandering child of the earth, do you know just how much you're worth? You have walked this path since your birth. You were destined for more,” Kisara smiled at Enakshi and buried her face in the pillow. She knew it was Enakshi singing, but her mind went to a time when things were simpler. The doe eyed girl's soft voice replaced with one a bit gruffer. “ There are those who'll tell you you're wrong. They will try to to silence your song, but right here is where you belong. So don't search anymore. You are the dawn of a new day that's waking, a masterpiece still in the making. The blue in an ocean of grey,” that line slightly hurt. To think his corpse was probably floating somewhere. Kisara's breath became steady as she dozed off. “You are right where you need to be. Poised to inspire and to succeed. You'll look back and you'll realize one day. In your eyes there is doubt, as you try to figure it out. But that's not what life is about, so have faith there's a way. “Though the world may try to define you, it can't take the light that's inside you. So don't you dare try to hide, let your fears fade away.” Enakshi noticed Kisara was probably asleep by this point and got up from her chair, blowing out candles as she once again headed for the door. “You are the dawn of a new day that's waking. A masterpiece still in the making. The blue in an ocean of grey. You are right where you need to be, poised to inspire and to succeed. You'll look back and you'll realize one day. “ Enakshi hummed the last few notes and opened the door, peaking back for a moment at her mistress. “Rest well my lady.”

 

 

They reached the harbor at some point before sunrise and Azula believed it best for the two of them to go alone. 

“Kisara. I do hope you realize the consequences should you tell Zuko why we are here,” Azula caught her off guard as they entered what seemed to be a Fire Nation spa. Kisara gave her a nod. “Good. I would hate it for your family to have another failure. I'll briefly talk with Zu Zu and then let you have maybe 10 minutes with him. Do what you must to make him agree to come. “

“As you wish, your highness.” The two crept into a small cottage, sneaking in while a certain someone had been arguing with his uncle about sea shells. 

It made Kisara happy seeing him, but if only it wasn't under these conditions. Azula took a seat and grabbed a shell from the table, Kisara finding a comfortable place in the shadows to lurk while Azula and Zuko talked. 

“Hello brother, Uncle,” Iroh and Zuko turned from their conversation, surprised at the sight Zuko seemed a bit defensive. 

“What are you doing here?” Azula smirked, pushing herself up from the seat. 

“In my country, we exchange a civil hello before asking questions,” Azula approached her brother, crossing her arms over her chest. “ Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?” Kisara had to keep herself from chuckling as Zuko demanded her to stop with the nicknames. 

“To what do we owe this honor?”Iroh gave the princess a small bow. Azula furrowed her brow and squeezed her nails together to crush the shell. 

“Hmm... must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point.” The crushed shell seemed to put a damper on Iroh's mood. “I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him—treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Not only that, but I'm sure you've heard about our new future step mother,” Azula's face and voice softened. “Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home.” Zuko seemed to be emotionless. “ I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening.” Azula turned, flicking her eyes to the shadows where Kisara had been hiding. “By the way. Someone decided to come along and say hello.” 

Kisara stepped out, given a glare by Azula as she left the small cottage. Once Azula was gone Kisara gave Iroh and Zuko respective bows. 

“Prince Zuko, Former General Iroh. It is a pleasure to see you once again,” she lifted herself from the bow and gave them a soft smile. Lifting herself from the bow she seemed a lot more relaxed than Azula and happier to see them. 

“Kisara, the pleasure is ours. My condolences about your father,” Iroh returned her gesture, Kisara nodding to his comment. 

“I suppose that is what happens when you mess with Spirits,” Kisara turned to look at Zuko who had still been by the window. “How does it feel knowing that you'll be able to go home?”

“Does father really want me back in the Fire Nation,” Finally he spoke! One would think Azula could bend the very voice out of him. Kisara nodded. 

“Yes. Your father does. He thinks the Fire Nation is where you belong,” logically that wasn't lying. Kisara reached out and touched Zuko's shoulder. “It's good seeing you again. I'm glad he wants you there, it means I can see you more.”

“If I was him, and today was that day, would you still be saying that,” Kisara furrowed her brow, what was he meaning. “I mean... if I was my father and you had to make those vows to be truthful, would you be saying he wants me back?”

“I swear on Agni, on the original Fire Benders, on our history and to the people of our nation to be truthful. This day to my last to you,” She had been taught those vows time and time again, recited them before her mother, jokingly to the prince before her. She had been taught them so well she could say them in any tone. Shout them, cry them, be sincere. However, out of all the people who she had to say them to in the past as practice for when that day would finally happen, she could only ever say it one way to Zuko. It was why she had to be so careful speaking to him. In some ways the truth, but still a handful of words out of a much larger story. “As the future Queen, I feel I cannot lie, not to you at least. You've hurt so much in the past, I don't want you to be hurt again.” 

“Thank you Kisara. It will be nice having you around the palace to talk to. I know you were always someone I could trust,” That smile, even if just a crack of a one, was enough for Kisara. One to make the weeks at sea worth it. 

“I've always had a reason to trust you. I know that returning may be tough, in a place as imprisoning as that. Besides, I heard about everything with the pirates and the North Pole. My father hated you and tried to kill you, but you still tried to save him,” there was a cough outside the door. “I need to go. Azula probably needs something. I hope to see both of you in the morning. Prince Zuko, retired General Prince Iroh. I will see you in the morning.” Kisara turned on her heels and headed out the door. At a good distance Azula stopped her. 

“What was that comment? Calling the palace a prison? If he gets suspicious and chooses not to show up, it's your fault!”

"He better."

The morning came and went. Zuko showed up, and it wasn't Kisara who messed it up. The captain had foolishly called Zuko and Iroh prisoners and after having a fight the two got away. Azula had to go back into that village and threaten everyone. When she returned to the ship she grabbed Kisara.

"We've got a bit of a hunt ahead of us. Now that my brother and that failure of an uncle are out there. We need to increase our numbers if we're going to catch them, that puny Avatar, and his friends. I say it's time you and I put our differences aside and get Mai and Ty Lee."

This is what her father would have wanted, what he would wish. She might have felt part of his spirit in her. This would be her chance to get revenge on the Avatar for what he had done.

"I can agree to that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ALRIGHT! We’re back into the groove of things. I must say, I’m sorry I made you guys wait as long as you did for a new chapter, hopefully it’s worth it, Don’t worry, I’ll never George R R Martin you guys! I’m actually writing this chapter while at work and should instead be writing stuff for the camp’s tumblr. Oops. A big thanks to all the readers who stayed with me throughout the hiatus and waited patiently. The next chapter will come out quicker, promise!)

Finding Ty Lee was seeming to be a lot easier than Kisara had originally thought. As it turned out, Azula kept in frequent contact with the school friend, and Ty Lee would constantly invite the princess to attend a performance at the circus. Usually Azula denied these invitations, claiming that the circus was no place for royalty, but this seemed like one of those special occasions. 

Azula had visited the circus earlier that day to have a one on one talk with Ty Lee. When she returned empty handed to the small “camp” Azula had other people set up, Kisara perked up from the seat she was lounging in. No Ty Lee, really? Kisara had expected the perky pink wearing girl to agree quickly. 

“Get presentable. We are going to a private performance at the circus tonight,” Azula walked past Kisara and towards a table with a map. “She’s happy with the circus so we need to find a way to change that. I think we need to remind Ty Lee what happens to those who say no.” Azula chuckled, adding a small pink marker next to two others- one gold and the other maroon- at the location of the base camp on the map. 

It was a small circus set up, probably to accommodate how much it traveled, but elegant enough to catch some attention. The main tent had an extravagant look to it that held an air of Fire Nation pride. Perhaps a visit to the circus would be nice. Even if Azula was using it get Ty Lee, some entertainment was always beneficial. 

Azula was placed in the seat of honor- a private box just for the only 2 in the audience. The perfect spot to see everything and make sure everyone (if there was anyone) could see them. Kisara enjoyed watching two ‘dragons’ running around, telling what she knew to be a more humorous, 3 minute adaptation of Love Amongst the dragons. Watching the pair run off Kisara applauded for a moment before allowing the ringmaster to speak.

“We're deeply honored to have the Fire Lord's daughter and Fiancee at our humble circus,” he looked terrified, and rightly so; Azula always did radiate that aura of pride and intimidation. Kisara looked up, catching glimpse of sweet Ty Lee preparing for her performance. “Uh...tell us if there is anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable.”

“I will,” Azula smirked, clasping her hands together and watching her friend. She acted amused then turned to Kisara. “Incredible. Kisara, do you think she’ll fall?”

“I hope she wouldn’t. That’s quite the fall,” Kisara didn’t take her eyes off of Ty Lee. She was for lack of better words- amazing. What she lacked in bending she made up for in her acrobats. She remembered back in their childhood days how it seemed Azula almost envied the septuplet. 

“Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you removed the net?” The look on the Circus Masters face sunk, obviously he couldn’t argue with the princess.

“Uh… the thing is… the performers-,” Azula wouldn’t let him finish.

“You’re right, you’re right. That’s been done,” she put her perfectly manicured finger to her chin pensively before snapping, signaling she had an idea, “I know. Set the net on fire!”

As the net was set on fire Azula was looking more prideful than before. In such a disastrous moment Kisara couldn’t help that Ty Lee looked kind of beautiful. The fire reflecting off of her was quite a sight. Kisara knew why Azula was doing this, but weren’t they friends? Was it really a good idea to possibly be the cause of her friend’s death?

“Brilliant, just brilliant. Oooo what kind of dangerous animals do you have? Never mind, release them all,” Azula was like a little child at her birthday, eyes shining brightly as she brought more chaos onto the circus. While Kisara would admit that it was entertaining, it was also brutal.

Through it all however, Ty Lee stayed on the tightrope. After the show Azula went to talk to the performer, and Azula left the tent with Ty Lee in tow. 

“Ty Lee, you remember Kisara right? She went to the Royal Academy for Girls with us, maybe two years ahead,” Azula gestured to Kisara who gave a small bow to the girl in pink. 

“I do remember you! We were in Fire Nation History together with Mrs. Shizuka, right? If not I know you were at the palace a lot when I’d be visiting Azula,” Ty Lee pointed at Kisara, the woman shaking her head nostalgically in memory of the mentioned class. 

“Ah yes. The one where the teacher kept talking about how the people born in the Colonies are less Fire Nation than those born on actual land, I recall her,” Kisara reminisced the class mentioned. 

The teacher was a classic example of Fire Nation education, telling her children warped versions of the truth. A lot of the words she had heard the teacher say was stuff the Navy Men reiterated. The idea of ice hearted barbarians or mudbloods as they called members of other nations was imprinted into many children’s minds. Her father would even say them if he had enough alcohol in his system, and while he made Kisara promise she wouldn’t use those terms when she married into royalty around the right crowds she had every freedom.

The three walked briefly before Azula was able to step into her sedan chair. Due to having a heavier travel than expected Azula had to make cuts on staff. The crown princess found it fun to keep her luxuries but take them away from others. Enakshi, Hiranya and Swara were sent back to the palace while Azula got to keep her teachers Lo and Li. It didn’t entirely bother her however, except for the fact she now had lost some new but great friends. 

Maybe Ty Lee would be similar. What was going to be hard was Mai however. Kisara knew that Mai had a crush on Zuko when they were little, and Azula had fun teasing the both of them about it. Kisara still remembered the little comments Azula would make about how she and Zuko would be bound by marriage, but Mai would be the mistress Zuko wishes he ended up with. 

“Oh this is going to be fantastic. The old gang back together again. I can guess you’re excited to see Zuko, aren’t you Kisara?” Ty Lee spoke as chipper as she always was. Kisara shrugged a little. 

“Not only would he be a prisoner of the fire nation, but she’s promised to another man Ty Lee, not only another man, but mine and Zuko’s father. Perhaps excited isn’t the right word to use as to how Kisara feels seeing him again,” Azula chimed in, as always her smirk a sign of her dominance in any scenario. “Though, I do know that we’re all excited to see Mai.”


End file.
